


Can You Feel the Love Tonight

by leafyxthiefy



Series: Shuffled Playlist [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Disney Songs, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Luffy go out. Sabo and Ace decide to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel the Love Tonight

  _"I can see what's happening"_ Ace said rather bitterly as he peeked out from the corner of a building. His dark eyes ignoring the way his wavy hair swayed into his line of sight due to the gentle sea breeze in favor of eyeing the pair that was walking precariously close to each other, _too close_ for his liking.

_"What?"_ Sabo asked tilting his head slightly while raising an eyebrow in his brother's direction. He hadn't wanted to tag along, but the older of the three had insisted and despite all the blonde's protests had dragged him along. Now here they were, both of them sneaking through the shops like a couple of stalkers as people all around them went about their everyday things, some about to close up shop for the day, and others staying open for the many couples that walked across the boardwalk.

_"And they don't have a clue."_ The dark haired man continued his grip on the corner of the wall tightening until his knuckles whitened from the strain, causing the blonde to question again.

_"Who?"_

_"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our trio's down to two!"_ The older of the two said rather exasperated as if the answer was one that Sabo should have come to realize by now.

_"Oh."_ was all Sabo was able to muster as he too peeked over the edge of the building now wishing to see the sight that was riling up the older so much.

_"The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere." Ace said_ suddenly too swept up in his brother-complex to give much mind to the romanticized words that were spilling from his lips. _"And with all this romantic atmosphere!_ _Disaster's in the air!"_ Sabo heard him huff in an annoyed breath concluding that Ace thought this was the worst possible thing that could happen to them.

* * *

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

* * *

_'So many things to tell him*. But how to make him* see? The truth about my past? Impossible! He'd* turn away from me.'_

Law had been hesitant on asking Luffy out on this date.

The two were friends introduced by Law's step sister Nami after he had come back from medical school. And though he had initially thought that the teen was a giant pain in the ass, he eventually began to grow on him. And after much teasing and pestering from a certain orangette, Law had finally taken the plunge and asked the dark haired teen to walk with him down the boardwalk.

Law was not a social butterfly like the rest of his adopted family was, he had seen things no ten year old should ever be subjected to. When he was younger, his family and him had contracted an awful sickness, some called it a poison, others a disease. Through some miracle, Law had survived it and lost his family in the process, he had watched them deteriorate. Whenever Law so mentioned the sickness he had once had, people would look at him like he was the walking incarnation of Amber Lead Sickness. Not to mention the patches that decorated his skin were unusual and had caused further alienation for the young child.

For three years he had thought he was destined to be alone without someone to care about him until a clumsy blonde man whisked him away to a happy family. And it was for this very reason that he had hesitated being close to anyone but Cora and his puppy Bepo. Law was cold and uncaring to the world with the exception of Cora, and the occasional talks he had with Bellamere, Nojiko and Nami. And the two work friends.

The surgeon bit his bottom lip as he looked down to the teen who was currently munching on the giant web of spun pink thread. The more time Law spent with Luffy, the more he began to crave the youngers company. Enough so that he began to wonder if maybe, just maybe he was willing to try to let Luffy into his bubble of comfort.

If Luffy could find it within him to look past the sickness Law had once had and surpassed, could the younger possibly love him back?

* * *

_'He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside!'_

Luffy offered his brilliant smile to the surgeon.

He could never unsee the sadness that lurked just behind those mesmerizing gray eyes. Those sames eyes now seemed to glow in a near silver hue when the waning sunlight hit them just right. And it was all Luffy could do to keep himself from pushing up on his tippy toes, cup the older man's jaw and bring him down to his level in order for him to gaze into those pools of melted silver.

Luffy had fallen for Nami's brother the moment he had first been introduced to the man those two years ago, but the other had always avoided him like the plague. Luffy had never taken it personally, and never held it against Law even after they became friends and spoke more and more. Luffy, however, had always wished that he could help ease that haunted look behind those eyes. A man like Law deserved to be happy, he was kind and caring no matter how much he tried to hide it, Luffy had long seen through the barrier he had put up between himself and the rest of the world. He had seen it in the small acts if kindness he did for his family and the few friends he had. And the way that he interacted with his Siberian husky Bepo.

There was a warm heart in the man, and Luffy wanted to nurture that small flame, to love the surgeon and to make him smile.

* * *

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

* * *

The two brothers had followed the couple at a safe distance, the blonde often having to resort to pulling the older of them back in a few key moments. When Luffy shared his cotton candy with the astounded surgeon. The moment that had nearly taken Sabo's list of most endearing had been when the Surgeon, after three tries mind you, had won one of the top prizes for their younger brother. And of course Luffy had been more than ecstatic when he was handed a giant plush toy of a blue nosed reindeer.

However, what really took the cake was when the two slowly reached out for each other. Their fingers laced slowly, neither of them wishing to rush the action and wanting to see how the other would react. Sabo, at that moment, wished he could have had a camera to capture that sweet innocent moment between the two blushing ravens.

_"And if he falls in love tonight. It can be assumed?"_ Sabo mused a small smile tugging at his lips, wondering what his brother's thoughts were on the entire situation now. After all Trafalgar Law really wasn't a bad guy and from what they had on that boardwalk, they could tell that the older man's intentions with Luffy held no ill feeling.

Sabo approved of the relationship. Ace, however, he wasn't so sure of.

_"His carefree days with us are history."_ Ace said reluctantly as his eyes looked to where Law and Luffy walked hand in hand. His voice suddenly taking on a sharper, mischevious tone. " _In short, Torao* is doomed."_

**Author's Note:**

> XD and this my friends is what happens when I listen to Disney songs. Just a little song fic.
> 
> *For obvious reasons her/she were changed to him/he, and Torao replaced 'our pal' otherwise the song is left untouched*
> 
> Let me know what you think? Please :D Thank you for reading!


End file.
